


Cupid Shot an Aro into My Heart

by emohedgehog



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017, Amazingphil - Freeform, Angst, Aromantic!Dan, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, LITERALLY, M/M, Other, Phan - Freeform, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Pining, completed in 30 minutes apologies, danisnotonfire - Freeform, how is thsis both fluff and angst??? idk it just happened, im sorry for thus, new year's fic, pining!phil, platonic husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emohedgehog/pseuds/emohedgehog
Summary: “Tax benefits?” Dan asked as he wrapped his arms around Phil.“Tax benefits,” Phil smiled as he answered.And, for the first time in Phil’s life, a New Year’s hug from Dan was enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to ecstasin for reading through this!!!! enjoy~~~

“New Year’s kiss?” Phil asked Dan, the world around them shouting “ZERO!” in unison.

“No way, you spork,” Dan laughed his dimpled laugh as he shoved him away. “I’m saving my New Year’s kiss virginity for Nick Jonas.”

Phil heart dropped. “What about a hug?” he pouted as the cheering around them subsided and the ones lucky enough to be in love finally stopped their intense snoggings. 

“Whatever you say,” Dan sighed in mock-annoyance, but Phil could see, at least he thought he could, that Dan’s eyes were shining and that maybe, maybe, Dan’s cheeks weren't just rosy from the cold winter air. 

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, smiling, but somehow, a hug wasn't enough.

***

“Daaaaaan, Daaaaaaan,” Phil slurred, bumping into his equally drunk best friend. “It's almost New Year's and you're _still_ not kissing me,” he burped a bit, and smiled lopsidedly at a startled Dan. “Kiss me.”

Not waiting for Dan’s response, Phil slammed his moisturised lips into Dan’s hopelessly chapped ones. 

He didn't get anything but a startled “oompf” and a feeling of _guilt_ in return.

***

At the end of 2014, Phil feels proud that the end of 2011 didn't happen again. He kept his emotions under check. That meant not insinuating any awkward kisses. Not taking things further than hugging despite what the entire world seemed to say. 

And yeah, this time his mind is clear and he feels like maybe, yeah, maybe, he can keep his cool this time. 

“Happy 2015, Phil,” Dan smiled at him as the TV erupted into cheers and fireworks that illuminated his glowing face. 

Phil had to smile and look away. 

Dan was smiling and happy and everything was good, but no, no, no, no, no, nothing ever seemed enough.

***

Phil didn’t want to spend the rest of it like this.

This time, he knelt on one knee. 

“Marry me?”

***

He struggled with even the simplest tasks. For example, bringing his husband Ribena before the clock struck twelve.

"Hurry up, you twat, the fireworks are almost over,” Dan laughed at him in mock annoyance as he pushed open the door with a foot.

Smiling, Phil put down Dan’s mug on his bedside table and looked over to the TV Dan was staring so intently at. “Bone apple teeth,” Phil said. 

Dan made a strangled noise that vaguely resembled “please don't meme irl”.

The fireworks on the screen seemed to, at least to Phil it did, illuminate the gold ring on his and Dan’s fingers. 

And Dan seemed to see the glint too, because he smiled so widely at Phil as the last of the fireworks faded and the clock struck twelve.

“Tax benefits?” Dan asked as he wrapped his arms around Phil.

“Tax benefits,” Phil smiled as he answered.

And, for the first time in Phil’s life, a New Year’s hug from Dan was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! have a happy 2017, hope you liked this!!  
> hahahahahhah platonic husbands amirite kill me


End file.
